


Coming Home

by 2am_limbo



Series: House of Memories [10]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Catholicism, Domestic Boyfriends, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Religion, Roman Catholicism, Romance, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2am_limbo/pseuds/2am_limbo
Summary: Sometimes Adam would look at Ronan a certain way, a particular look in his eye, and Ronan would wish that something would happen -- a small miracle -- that would help Adam believe in something.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: House of Memories [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928317
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Coming Home

Ronan came home from mass to find Adam still in bed, sound asleep, like every Sunday morning. It was their routine. Ronan would walk into their bedroom, toss his suit jacket across the end of the bed, loosen his tie, untuck his black dress shirt. As always, his rustling would wake Adam, always such a light sleeper, and Adam would stretch out from how he was curled, long and lean like a cat, under the blankets that were pulled up to his chin. He would roll over from his stomach and give Ronan a tiny, sleepy smile.

Sometimes Adam would look at Ronan a certain way, a particular look in his eye, and Ronan would wish that something would happen -- a small _miracle_ \-- that would help Adam believe in _something_. Ronan knew that was unfair, though. He knew that Adam felt as if he was dealt a shitty hand -- and he definitely _had_ without a doubt been dealt a shitty hand -- but that shitty hand also made Adam believe that there wasn’t anything out there for him. What kind of god or being or energy would allow a helpless child to be abused physically and emotionally for years and years?

So Adam lived and worked and loved, and that seemed to be enough for him, but sometimes it made Ronan sad.

On this particular Sunday, as Ronan laid down over Adam, perched on his elbows, Adam seemed to sense something like this in Ronan. As Adam reached his hand up to cup the back of Ronan’s neck how he loved, Adam said “my religion is love,” and sleepily blinked, “is you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anne Sexton -- "Sweeney"


End file.
